Lovely Aurora Pretty Cure!
Flower Aurora Pretty Cure! Is a new pretty cure series his predessecor is Happy Sunshine Pretty Cure! his sucessecor is Mythic Constellation Pretty Cure. Story Sophie and her friends are students and are also PreCure but doesn't know it in the debut. Rosy,Iris,Sakura,Sunny,Clover and Lilas are originally mascots of the Aurora Kingdom who is live the Princess Miku who is the 7th precure. She is Cure Dove and the most powerful cure.Miku in her kingdom can see the entire world and save the planet of her demons she have the power of Angel (because her mom is an Angel and the Queen of her kingdom) This is because she is Cure Dove.Her mom creates the Aurora Cards and the Aurora Mirror. She and Dovey,her mascot going to Earth to find the others PreCure to save the world. Background Sophie with her friends, her childhood friends in the Sunlight School they are in the same class with Miku the new student of this school. Sophie and the others doesn't know who she really is,but they are friends and in the LAPCEP34 Miku reveals her identity to Sophie and the others. Sophie has a difficult childhood her parents too much separated and Sophie always crying,her parents are know together and Sophie doesn't in the debut talk to them she is a PreCure but reveal it at the episode 37. Items Aurora Mirror The mirror used by the cures to transform. Aurora Bracelets They are items used by the cures to use their attacks. Characters Sophie Kanzaki/Cure Rose She is in the Sunlight School and is the first of her class she is the president of the fashion club. She likes roses,fashion and a boy called Midashi a boy in her class (only her and her friends know that.) Her dream is to become a popular fashion designer and model her parents are stylist,Sophie hopes she can follow the same way.Her favorite foods are tortillas,tapas,paëlla and churros, her favorite sport is She is Cure Rose (Kyua Razu) her theme color is wine red. She has two alternate forms: Cherry Samba ( Sheri Sanba) and Hot Flamenco (Hotto Furamenko). Miki Azuka/Cure Iris Miki is the younger of the PreCure she is 10th years old and she loves aquatic animals and aquatic sports. She is the the president of the swimming club,she likes ice cream,aquatic sports and jewels she has a best friend Ichigo Kumoka her childhood friend.Ger favorite foods are chocolate cakes,pasta,lasagnes,pizza,tiramisu and canelloni ( she is originally italian) her favorite sport is swimming, her favorite color is water blue her Star sign is Pisces. Her alter ego is Cure Iris (Kyua Irisu) and her theme color is sky blue. Her alternate forms are Future Warrior and Techno Pirate. Ichigo Yumoka/Cure Cherry Blossom She is the best friend of Miki and the president of her class and of the gardening club. She likes flowers,cute things and decorations she has in the same class with Miki and the others her hobby is gardening and decorate. Her favorite foods are strawberry shortcake,ships and steak,spaghettis,pizza and tiramisu, her favorite sport is tennis, her favorite color is light pink, her Star sign is Gemini. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry Blossom ( Kyua Sheri Burosomu) ) her theme color is light pink. She has two alternate forms: Fantasy Baker and Flower Fairy. Hikari Kazoku/Cure Sunflower Hikari is the friend of Lia Satoru and she loves sun,candies and magic and she loves cakes her parents manage a bakery and she likes to help.her parents to make cakes. Her best friend Lia like cake too, she many times go to the Honey Bakery ( the name of Hikari's parents bakery) to make cakes. Her favorite foods are hamburger,popcorn,bacon and eggs,ships,fried fish and bifteck, her favorite sport is cycling her favorite color is yellorange ( yellow mixed with orange) her Star sign is Leo. Hikari is also fascinating by clowns ( she likes carnival,party,birthday party) when she cam make a delicious cake for the occasion. She is Cure Sunflower her theme color is bright orange. She has two alternate forms: Honey Joker and Rainbow Cheer. Lia Satoru/Cure Clover Lia is chinese she is the childhood friend of Hikari and a vegetarian (In her family it's a tradition) She likes gardening,making cakes,vegetarian foods and cats. Lia is spending for a cat all the time she always say -nya! In the end of her phrases. She is a ethnic girl and hates meet. Her favorites foids are vegetarian chiken with noodles,vegetarian beef meatballs,vegetarian camel pork,vegetarian shrimp sushi and veggies soup,her favorite sport is archery, her favorite color is light green, her Star sign is Libra.She is Cure Clover ( Kyua Kurobaa) Her the me color is light green. She has two alternate forms: Boheme Flower and Asian Princess. Miku Hatsune/Cure Dove She is the princess of the Aurora Kingdom she has lot of responsabilities and her parents are very gentle with her but very stricts to the Earth future hopes. She has a difficult childhood,her father is always absent when he is a angel knight her mother Queen Aurore is always absent like her father. When she is small she was a gentle,confident and kind princess. Her favorite foods are ginger pork,beef salad,dorayaki,okonomiyaki,camel chiken with safraned rice and soba noodles, her favorite sport is fugure skating, her favorite color is turquoise blue, her Star sign is Virgo.Miku is also Cure Dove ( Kyua Dobu) she has two alternate forms: Pure Bride ( Pyua Buraido) and Moon Queen Sora Shizuku/Cure Lilac Sora is 14th years old, she loves makes jewels and she's always add jewels in her clothes. Her father is a photographer and her mother is a stylist and Sora dreams she can be a jeweler. Her favorite foods are salmon sushi,fish meatballs,soba noodles and fried soja sprouts, her favorite sport is badminton,her favorite color is blurple ( blue mixed with purple) her Star sign is Sagittarius. Sora loves Gothic Lolita clothes she loves dark colors, she loves frill,silk,puffing skirt and shirt and she also loves wear brim. Went she is out to school she wears a puffy vest with a silky dark purple corset,a frilly and dark pannier skirt with laceys,white and black socks with Maryjane shoes and her favorite blurple brim. She also wear an silk umbrella and dark make-up in her face. She is also Cure Lilac ( Kyua Riraku) and she has two alternate forms: Lolita Ballet and Gothic Princess. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan Series